


Love Changes Everything

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Phrack, F/M, Phrack Fucking Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: Love. Angst. Distraction. Smut. Who could ask for more?





	Love Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this before the February Quote Challenge came out, and was excited to see that it works with a couple of the quotes. So, I will let this serve dual-duty as my February PFF, and Year of Quotes Challenge entry.

  


Jack turned off the engine and got out of the car, walking around to open Phryne’s door for her. Shutting the door behind her, he draped his arm loosely around her waist as she leaned into his shoulder.

"What is going on with you Jack? You’re really on edge," Phryne asked quietly once they were walking up the path to Wardlow.

"I will tell you later," Jack answered, pulling her into a deep kiss. By the time they reached the porch, they were both breathless.

They walked in the front door, and Phryne turned back to Jack and stepped into his embrace. "Alone at last."

"I have missed you terribly." They stood wrapped in each other's arms for several moments. He could feel Phryne relaxing under his touch, tension draining from her as she leaned into his chest, breathing in his scent. "I get the impression the feeling is mutual?"

"Oh, you don't even know," groaned Phryne. "It has been quite the week."

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked as they began to walk up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Maybe later. First tell me what is going on with you."

Jack groaned and looked down to see if she was serious, even though he already knew she was. He really didn’t want to talk about it, so he did his best to distract her by grabbing her hand and pulling it to his mouth to kiss each one of her knuckles. Phryne let out a low moan. He was certainly on the right track.

They reached the top of the stairs and Jack opened the door to their room, leading Phryne in and closing it behind her. He reached over and began undoing the buttons on the side of her dress, and was rewarded with a throaty chuckle.

Phryne was now busily working on Jack's shirt buttons, and smiled at his growl when she gently ran her tongue across his nipple. She felt him tugging her dress down and stepped back to let it slip off and land in a puddle at her feet before turning her attention to doing the same with his shirt.

"I must admit, I like this version of Fern better." Jack chuckled as he ran his hands down her back and began to flick open the snaps on her garter belt. He paused when Phryne tensed against him.

"Don't," she whispered against his chest.

"Don't?"

"No covers. Just you and me."

"Well, I do much prefer my Phryne anyway." He felt her start to relax again, and leaned down to scoop her off her feet. Placing her gently on the bed, he quickly stripped off his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the chaise while Phryne watched appreciatively through half-closed eyes. He knelt on the bed and gestured her to move. "Roll over."

She studied him for a moment and then obeyed. "I'm almost afraid to ask," she murmured before moaning in delight as he began massaging her shoulders.

"I just want you to relax."

"I can think of better ways to relax, Jack." She grinned wickedly at him over her shoulder from the pillow before closing her eyes in pleasure as his hands worked their magic.

He frowned as his fingers traced over a large bruise on her ribs before kissing it lightly. "How did you get this?"  


"A slight scuffle with the suspect during the chase," she answered sleepily. “It’s nothing.”

Jack was now sliding her stockings down her legs, one at a time, his lips following his fingertips, caressing every inch of her skin. Phryne couldn't help shivering as he began dropping light kisses on the small of her back while his hands slowly slipped her garter and tap pants down and off to join the stockings.

"Cold?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hardly," she answered with a soft moan. His hands had moved back up her body and he was slowly caressing her, down her sides, over the globes of her arse and down, then back up the insides of her thighs. Each time he came just a little closer to where she ached for his touch, but didn’t quite reach it. 

"Jack," she breathed out his name in frustration as her hips shifted, straining to follow his fingers. She could hear him chuckle softly, and then felt the mattress shift under his weight as he lay down beside her and rolled her into his arms.

"More relaxed now?" he asked, ice blue eyes twinkling at her across the pillow.

"Yes and no." She smiled at him.

"I'll have to keep trying then." He rose on one elbow, so that she tipped gently onto her back and began trailing kisses down her neck and breastbone before taking one aching nipple between his lips and flicking it with his tongue, while his hand caressed the other in a matching rhythm. Her back arched involuntarily as her whole body reached out to his. His hand left her breast and gently stroked her body until it was resting just above the apex of her thighs. 

Phryne felt a twist of arousal in her core under its warmth, and lifted her hand to rest it on top of his. Jack could hear her heart beating furiously through the ear he had pressed to her chest. When he went to move his hand lower, she suddenly tightened her grip and lifted it to carry it upwards to her face instead, bringing it in close to plant a kiss on his palm. Lifting his head to look into her eyes, he could see the longing raging in their cerulean depths.

"No more. You got me frazzled enough in the car. I need you now," she purred, reaching down to pull him back up her body until he lay nestled between her thighs, his arousal straining against the warmth he could feel waiting for him.

"Your wish is my command." He lifted his upper body off her so he could look into her eyes as he slowly eased his rigid cock inside her. He began to move back and forth slowly, and her lips curved into a smile. Her body began to rock to match his rhythm as she reached up to pull him back down so she could wrap one arm around his back while the other pulled his head close to hers.

"I love you Jack Robinson," she whispered against his face. 

A wave of emotion overtook him, as he realized he'd stopped moving and opened his eyes to stare into Phryne's. He saw dark pools of desire gazing back at him with a love he knew was for him alone.

"I love you too, Phryne." His voice cracked with emotion.

"Show me." She grinned and rocked her hips against his, pulling him in to grip him tightly.

Jack began to thrust into her again, gently at first, and then with increasing speed as she moaned and gasped encouragement and endearments in equal measure, matching his every movement. As he felt himself nearing release, he rolled onto his back, carrying her with him. Still sheathed within her core, he braced his feet against the bed so he could push up into her. Instinct took over and she put her hands on his chest, lifting herself slightly and sinking down on him with a cry as he growled beneath her. He watched with satisfaction as the telltale signs of her orgasm began; the flush rising up her body, her breath coming in pants, the way her eyes began to flutter under her closed lids. She began to spasm around him, and her body shuddered as she let out a mewling moan of delight. 

"Jaaaaack." This time she breathed out his name as more of a benediction, and he could no longer hold himself back from spending himself inside her, shouting her name in response.

\------

They were sleeping tangled in each other other's arms a few hours later when Phryne was suddenly struggling to get upright, calling his name. Jack was awake in an instant, tightening his arms around her, repeating her name over and over as he recognized the recurrence of her Fitzroy nightmare. He'd soothed her through many of them, and knew she just needed to know he was there.

Finally she was awake, curled into his body, still shaking, while he stroked her hair and mumbled reassurances into her ear. When he finally felt her heartbeat slow, he ventured to ask, "Is this why you came home early?"

"No," she shook her head. "This is my first one in a few weeks. Actually, it was all going really well. I had almost solved the case when…" She paused and took a deep breath. "When something must have triggered me, and I knew it wasn’t wise to continue.”

Jack let out a small sigh. “Probably not.” He knew this undercover assignment was a bad idea, but he also knew pointing that out would be a pointless venture. After all, she was the bravest woman he knew. She would handle it with the courage and finesse she possessed in spades. She always had.

“Maybe it is just as well. If I'm having nightmares again, maybe it's a sign I need to slow down for a while."

"And this is your idea of slowing down?" He smiled into her hair. 

She moved up and turned to face him, smoothing a thumb down his cheekbone. "Are you kidding? Being with you like this. This is heaven. I have been going non-stop for so long now that I think my mind took the first sign of relaxation to remind me of what is important. Speaking of which… You never did tell me what’s bothering you.”

“It’s nothing. Really.” Jack still didn’t want to talk about it. “I love you. I hope you know that,” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple as he ran his hand down her back. 

“I know you do,” she sighed as she smiled and tucked her head under his chin, dozing off. Being loved like this was still new to her, but she knew there was nowhere else she would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes from an Andrew Lloyd Webber song, of the same title, from the musical "Aspects of Love." It was not one of his more popular productions, but the music is absolutely beautiful. I stumbled upon the song in my music library a couple weeks ago (having not heard it in years) and it made me think of Phrack.


End file.
